This invention relates to an electric toothbrush. The toothbrush may include a handle and an electric drive or, alternatively, may be a module that is attachable to a separate handle module that contains the drive.
One of the health problems experienced by an aging population is a receding of gums and a separation of the gums from the tooth surfaces. Members of this demographic are prone to cavities at or below the receding gum line. A reason for this shift in cavity incidence is the loosening or degeneration of the gums. Normal brushing of the teeth frequently results in the sweeping of food particles into the interstitial space between the gums and the teeth. These food particles inevitably support proliferating bacteria colonies and consequent tooth decay at or below the gum line.